The present invention relates to a tunnel boring machine, i.e. a machine which bores the tunnel without the use of explosives.
During boring with a tunnel boring machine the boring head is pressed against the tunnel front with large force at the same time as it is rotated. During the boring one may encounter zones with weakened rock which is supported with steel arcs or reinforced in another way before the boring is continued.